GNMA-Y0001 Empruss
GNMA-Y0001 Empruss (aka Empruss), is the prototype mobile armor to GNMA-0001V Regnant in season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit is piloted by Devine Nova. Technology & Combat Characteristics Empruss' design has similar features to the GNMA-XCVII Alvatore; however the unit doesn't have any bits/fangs for utilization. It's equipped with two GN T drives, a powerful particle cannon, a pair of GN Cannons, GN Field, and two grappling arms with Egner Whips. The unit is a dedicated mobile armor fighter, it doesn't have any hidden abilities nor transformation abilities like Alvatore or Regnant. Armaments GN Particle Cannon A powerful beam cannon that uses a large amount of concentrated GN particles. It is a weapon reminiscent of the Alvatore's main weapon, although it is unlikely that the Empress's particle cannon can match the Alvatore's in terms of power or recharge rate since it has few GN Tau Drives. However it is possible that, with the advancement of the GN Drive technology used by the Innovaters, the Empress's two GN Drives are somewhat comparable to the Alvatore's seven. GN Cannons Two powerful GN beam cannons are part of the Empress's compliment of weapons. They possess a greater rate-of-fire then the GN particle cannon making them a superior weapon for when dealing with high speed targets. GN Vulcans They are mounted at Empruss's arms.The power and firing rate is unknown as Devine didn't fire them. Grappler Arms The Empress is equipped with two forward mounted pincer-like claws. The claws are mounted on arms normally stored within the mobile armor's body and can shoot out oval shaped shells which are attached to claw by a long wire, the oval shaped shell is capable of penetrating GN Fields and once in proximity with enemy Mobile Suits it releases four more conductive wires, all charged with high voltage electricity. Egner Whip The electric wires can be used in conjunction with the particle cannon in a devastating combo where the wires ensnare and disable a target, leaving them open to be hit by the powerful beam of the particle cannon. System Features *GN Field A particle defense system biult in to Empruss since it doesn't have GN Shield(s). History Two GNMA-Y0001 Empruss (Mass Production Types) piloted by Devine Nova clones (in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P special edition 3) that were protecting the lunar base attacks Fon Spaak, but he frees himself from the enemy, and entered into the moon base. But not soon after, there was a huge energy reaction that appeared from the moon base. The moon base explodes. Fon pushes on in the explosion. The two Empruss waiting outside were completely destroyed by the Avalanche Astraea F Dash. The Empruss was first introduced in the aftermath of Memento Mori's destruction, accompanied by Gadessa and Garazzo, piloted by Revive Revival and Bring Stabity. They attacked an exhausted Ptolemaios 2, which was low on particles. However, the ship was able to escape into the atmosphere, thanks to the tactics of Sumeragi Lee Noriega. The Empruss was later docked to an A-Laws cruiser. On seeing the prototype for the first time from the cruiser' stern, Louise Halevy was told that she would be receiving the Mobile Armor that was made from the Empruss's combat data, courtesy of Ribbons Almark. Divine/Empruss later joined the majority A-Laws forces to attack Ptolemy 2 while it was badly damaged. Divine was able to incapacitate Allelujah/Arios and Tieria/Seravee but was ordered to retreat when the regular army initiated a coup d'etat. It attempted to destroy the 00-Raiser after intercepting the Gundam that was on its way to destroy the second Memento Mori. It nealy succeeded when it trapped 00-Raiser with its electric wires but was quickly destroyed when the Gundam entered Trans-Am and used a powerful Raiser Sword in episode 17 of the second season. Pics Gallery File:Snapshot20100323231714.jpg|Empruss on carrier Notes References Dengeki_1008_113.jpg External Links *Empress on Wikipedia *Empruss on MAHQ *Empruss on Official Japanese 00 Website